rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Rose
Evil Rose (Fujiko Hinomoto) is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "The Beast from the Underground". Her Japanese voice actress is Mitsuki Saiga. She was dubbed by Xanthe Smith in the first game, with Mary Elizabeth McGlynn voicing her in the sequel.Rumble Roses Manuel. Konami, 2004.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 Background "A feared masked wrester that is known for her very rough tactics, Evil Rose's origins are shrowded in mystery. She has super-human reflexes and egility, which she uses to full advantage while torturing her opponents''..."' '-Excerpt from Evil Rose's Bio'Rumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004. Evil Rose is a mysterious fighter whose true role in the Rumble Roses Tournament is unclear. Her connections to both Anesthesia and the Rumble Rose Organization are also shrowded in mystery. She's a ruthless fighter that seems to be at the beck and call of Anesthesia most of the time. Though as the tournament progresses, the Nurse's hold over her seems to waver. Especially as Reiko Hinomoto gets closer to the the Champion's title and the truth behind what is going on. It quickly becomes clear that she's deeply linked to the overall scheme that is playing out behind the scenes. She is linked to not only Anesthesia (and the ''Organization), but to Reiko as well - suddenly appearing to come to the aid of the young fighter in moments of peril... Personality '"Even with my eyes wide open, I can't tell if it's day or night. How long have I been trapped in this abyss? ...I'm always back in the ring. I see the blinding light and before me, the terrified eyes of my prey. Then an inescapable pain strikes me. The only way to ease the pain is to find somebody, anybody, and kill (them)!" '-Evil Rose (during her Prologue)'http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html Subjected to extensive mental and physical reconditioning, Evil Rose displays obvious signs of emotional and psychological dysfunction in her speech and behavior. The changes affected upon her by Anesthesia has given her super-human strength and agility, but at the cost of leaving her as more animal than human. In addition to everything else that has been done to her, she also appears to have been conditioned to follow orders, as Anesthesia regularly refers to her as her "pet" and is quick to give her orders. Rose is cold and distant, with seemingly little awareness of herself as a person. She almost never speaks, instead either yelling or growling in battle. It's clear that she is an unwilling participant in the tournament, fighting simply because she is told to. Treated like a wild animal (bound with chains and held in cages), she carries herself as such- in her movements and attacks. Her body language is geared towards defense (from possible danger) and quick motion. Most of the time, the only indication that she she possesses human qualities is her penchant towards sadism and violence in the wring. Yet in spite of everything that has been done to her by Anesthesia and the Organization over the years, Evil Rose's memories and identity are still there- deep down, inside her. Aspects of her former self gradually start to emerge as time goes on, likely as the result of some kind of psychological "trigger". In her case, it's most likely the resurfacing of past memories that allows her to resist, as her recent contact with Reiko Hinomoto (who is later revealed to be her younger sister) appears to be the main catalyst. Rose recognizes her, and concludes that Anesthesia is likely planning on using Reiko as another test subject for her expirments. In the end, in spite of all of Anesthesia's boasting, Evil Rose's desire to protect her younger sister from the Nurse and the Organaization ultimately proves to be stronger than her conditioning. Appearance Evil Rose is dressed in an intricate red leather outfit, similar to bondage/fetish gear. The most notable piece of the outfit is likely the red devil-horned Lucha Libre ''style wrestling maskhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wrestling_mask that covers her face. The mask is laced up in the back, with her lavender hair sticking out though a gap between the base of the mask and her collar. The upper half of the costume is comprised of what could be described as a red leather/pvc sleeved-corset. It totally covers her upper body, though while still "exposing" her breasts, which have only straps of leather coming down to cover the middle third of either breast. A complex 'harness' setup also seems to be built into it- complete with adjustable straps, a collar, and metal links for attaching restraints. The straps are interconnected by a large metal ring situated just underneath her breasts. Long 'sleeves' and gloves cover her arms, with (restraining?) cuffs on her her wrists. There is also a small black tattoo visible on the inner side of her left breast... It could be likened to a brand, as it is in fact the symbol of the experiments performed on her, as well as denoting her as being a "Heel". What look like metal-studded garter straps come down to attach to stiletto-heeled thigh-high boots (complete with similar metal-studded ankle cuffs). The left boot has a long black rose design circling around it- starting at the ankle and coming up to mid-thigh level. The right boot, however, is unadorned. Once Evil Rose has won enough matches (and gained enough popularity) to achieve Super Star Mode, she doesn't simply get a new costume... She transform into a reptilian mutant- complete with scaly green skin, a spined-tale, and the ability to spit/fling green slime! It's not clear if this an actual transformation, or simply a costume, as Rumble Roses XX lacks any actually linear storyline. The transformation would be more in keeping with the previous game... This is likely just a reference to the original Rumble Roses (for the fans). It should also be noted that her clothing changes along with her... She wears a skimpy corset and matching bikini-style underwear, along with thigh-high stiletto boots. The corset and underwear are a silvery-green metallic collar, with lace running across the gap in the front and up to a matching choker around her neck. Rose now has a large rose tattoo on her back, adorning her scaled body. Her boots are a purple-blue gradient color. She also wears long dark green gloves with spines. Evil Rose's 'real' face is still hidden, though under a different mask. By design, this mask has a clearly reptilian look to it- featuring spiny ridges and horn-like points. As with her previous form, her lavender hair is still visible- jutting out behind her neck from the base of the mask. When she's fighting in a Queen's Match (or in a Mad Mud Match in the first game), Evil Rose arrives wearing a hot pink two-piece bikini-style swimsuit. Rather fittingly, her beachwear is essentially a variation on her usual in-ring costume. The pink bikini bottom is tied on the sides, and even has a long pink feline-like tail hanging down from it. She wears a matching pink bikini that ties in the front (and behind her back and neck). The outfit is capped off by a variation of her regular devil mask- this one done in shades of pink, and featuring pointed "cat ears" in place of the devil horns would normally be. She also wears a pair of pink heeled-sandals as well. Fighting Style Evil Rose possesses super-human agility- able to leap over the top rope and land in the wring. She also possesses unnatural strength and speed, making her adept at grappling and and deflecting her opponents attacks to build up their H-Gauges. Virtually everything from her moves, to her fighting stances, and attacks are all extremely animalistic in nature, even going so far as to growl and lunge at her enemies like a tiger. Despite her impressive speed and agility, her attacks have a have only average power and limited range. This can be a handicap in a Street Fight, though Evil Rose is skilled enough to make do in a traditional match, despite her limitations. She has a good arsenal of humiliation-building attacks, but many are dependent on correct timing. She is good at building up humiliation and (to a lesser degree) damage, but she can only take a limit amount of abuse before she becomes injured.http://faqs.ign.com/articles/699/699595p1.html Since her default stats are close to the middle-range, she can have a hard time in protracted fights. As a result, Evil Rose can become vulnerable to the attacks of powerful strength-based fighters (such as Dixie) as well as the reverses of agile speed-based fighters (such as Makoto). Killer Move *'Rolling Powerbomb:' A power throw that utilizes Evil Rose's strength as a wrestler. First, she bends her opponent forward and places their head in between her thighs. Evil Rose then places her hands around her opponent’s chest and pulls them up to lift them on their shoulders. From this position, she pushes off the mat with her legs to flip her opponent over. As both wrestlers flip, Evil Rose uses lands in a seated position to slam them back-first to the mat and transitions to a prawn hold for the pin. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Noble Rose's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Monster Stomp:' An aerial technique that utilizes Evil Rose's high-flying ability. She first jumps and makes a 180° turn. She then leaps high off the turnbuckle and performs a backflip. As she falls, Evil Rose performs multiple corkscrews in midair until she lands with both of her feet across her opponent’s stomach. Evil Rose backflips off of her opponent body as they clutch their midsection in pain. **Only Evil Rose can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Evil Rose must be on the turnbuckle, with their opponent lying on their back. *'Screwdriver:' An aerial technique that utilizes Evil Rose's high-flying ability. She first jumps and makes a 180° turn. She then leaps high off the turnbuckle and performs a backflip. As she falls, Evil Rose performs multiple corkscrews in midair until she lands in a handstand position across her opponent’s stomach. Upon landing, Evil Rose uses her momentum to spin her opponent around while they are lying supine on the mat, similar to a screwdriver. After the final rotation, she returns to a standing position. **Only Super Star Evil Rose can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Evil Rose must be on the turnbuckle, with their opponent lying on their back. Humiliation Move *'Vampiress:''' A hold that utilizes Evil Rose’s submission abilities. Evil Rose stands behind her opponent and hooks both of their arms from the side, pinning them to their back. While her right arm keeps both of her opponent’s arms immobilize, Evil Rose turns her opponent around and bends them forward. As she falls on one knee, she grabs her opponent’s right leg and lifts them until they are hanging upside-down. Evil Rose pulls down on her opponent’s leg to force them into a split, straining their groin and humiliating them into submission. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrance Trivia *Evil Rose's theme “Pluck the Rose” was composed, arranged, and performed by the acclaimed (then Konami) composer Akira Yamaoka. The theme returned in the sequel in 2006. Yamaoka has composed music for the Metal Gear Solid series, the Silent Hill Series, and the Castlevania series.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akira_Yamaoka *Evil Rose is one of only three fully playable characters who is not part of an official Tag-Team. The other two being Becky and Yasha. She's also one of only three characters who makes a Face-Turn, as she starts out in the games as a Heel. *Her tattoo is on her left breast, which also is seen on Noble Rose. This is mostly as a reminder of what she's been through. *She may have been through some degree of Stockholme Syndrome. In which she was forced to serve Dr. Cutter, or faced serious punishment. *She is the only rose that doesn't answer the questions on her interview. References Category:Heels Category:Characters Category:Villains